


A guy that I'd kinda be into

by BigGleeFanatic



Series: DEH One Shots and Drabbles [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda, Or like don't read, Song Lyrics, Texting, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigGleeFanatic/pseuds/BigGleeFanatic
Summary: Evan might be into this guy, so he text Zoe for some adviceorBasically me listening to the Be More Chill cast album while being half awake...





	A guy that I'd kinda be into

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise but this is trash

<Ispeakforthetrees logged on>

 

<to TheniceMurphey:>

 

Ispeakforthetrees:

Hey Zo…

 

<TheniceMurphey logged on>

 

TheniceMurphey:

Hey Ev :) What’s up?

 

Ispeakforthetrees:

Can I maybe ask you something. You don’t have to help me I just figured you would be able to give me some advice about this kinda thing……..

 

TheniceMurphey:

Chill Evan, ask away.

 

Ispeakforthetrees:

So say there is this person that you kinda see everyday, and you have known them since about second grade.

 

Ispeakforthetrees:

And you thought you knew them really well, but then they change. And the more they change the more you realize that you could be kinda into them….

 

TheniceMurphey:

*message not sent* Wait are you talking about Connor???

 

Ispeakforthetrees:

Do you think he might be worth it?

 

TheniceMurphey:

Absolutely

 

Ispeakforthetrees:

I don’t really know how to connect with people that well….I really don’t know why I am telling you this.

 

TheniceMurphey:

Maybe a part of you wants to.

 

Ispeakforthetrees:

I guess a part of me likes to talk to you.

 

TheniceMurphey:

So that guy that you’d kinda be into?

Ispeakforthetrees:

Oh right that guy i’d kinda be into is…..

 

<Ispeakforthetrees logged off>

  



End file.
